A Surprise Meeting
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: A flying katana comes Zoro's way, with " S Z " etched into it, and Zoro knows just who it's from. A Zoro x Saga fanfic, just kinda fluffy, nothing special XD 4 years after the Strawhats are seperated by Kuma. (sorry for incorrect grammar and spelling! x.x)


**A Surprise Meeting **

_4 years after The Tragedy at Saobody Archipelago._

"ZORO?!"

Said swordsman turned to look where his name had been called from. The other crewmates on the Thousand Sunny turned to look at him, and he gave a simple shrug as he looked off towards the island that they were passing. It wasn't a special island or anything, just a small uninhabited one covered with trees. Hanging from the shrouds, Zoro squinted his eye to see if there was someone on the island. Within several more seconds, a large katana with an elaborate gold hilt flew at the speed of sound towards Zoro's face. He dodged just in time to let the sword lodge itself in the mainmast behind him. Nami shrieked as it whistled past the first-mate's head and Usopp looked around where the sword came from with a shocked expression.

"That's some suppperrr aim they got there," Franky commented as he sauntered over and pulled the katana from the wood, in turn making the most beautiful splintering noise.

"Vander Decken?" Robin questioned, remembering the man who could make anything he threw go to his target. Maybe he was still alive and Zoro was his target?

Zoro rubbed the back of his head in confusion and walked over to Franky, taking the blade from his hands. Right below the hilt of the blade was a symbol of three characters - S+Z. With an expression of pure unamusment, Zoro's cheeks blushed as he fastened the loose blade in his waistband and jumped up on the bulwarks of the ship.

"Wait wait wait, where do you think you're going?!" Nami screeched, running to where Zoro was. Luffy laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around Zoro's waist just as the swordsman silently dove off the ship and into the water. All the others sweatdropped as Zoro could be heard shouting at Luffy for being a dumbass while he tried desperately to get his captain to return to the ship. As always, Luffy remained stubborn and soon became weak from the sea. Zoro sighed and began his swim to the nearest island with one thing in mind,

Saga.

* * *

Upon reaching the dry sand on the small island's beach, Zoro heaved Luffy off of his back and made sure to push whatever amount of water out of his captain's chest. Once Luffy was up and bouncing around, the green-haired man sighed and thought of what he could do to keep Luffy in one place: away from he and Saga. So without hesitation, Zoro slung Luffy over his shoulder and then tied Luffy's arms around a nearby palm tree which was just out of view of the Thousand Sunny. The swordsman didn't exactly want the rest of the crew to nag him about tying up their captain, after all.

"Oi! Zoro..? Zoro?!" Luffy screamed nervously as his friend walked away from him and up through the trees. Zoro grumbled about Luffy being too cute and trusting and then pulled the loose katana from his waistband once more to look it over again. He stopped walking and looked up the slight hill on the island to see a familiar man standing there. Long white hair pulled into a side ponytail, a red robe with a white arm band on his left arm, and a tan sash about his waist that held the hilt to the katana Zoro was holding in his hand. The two wore a slight smirk as they walked toward each other, letting their chests touch once they met.

"Saga."

"Zoro..."

"It's been a while," Zoro laughed, clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder to lightly push him away. Saga gave the green-haired one a smile and nodded, looking Zoro over briefly.

"Geez, just because we haven't seen each other for a while doesn't mean you can steal my look!" Saga teased jokingly, pointing to Zoro's robe and armband. Zoro scratched his neck with a slight blush as he decided his reasoning.

"You should take it as an honor, because the almost-world's greatest swordsman liked your choice of clothing," Zoro responded while the two sat down next to each other on the hill, looking between the trees at the wide ocean that lay beyond the island... and the Thousand Sunny. Saga sat awkwardly for a moment looking down at his sword which was still in Zoro's hand, and he slowly inched closer and closer to his friend and then snatched the katana away, leaving Zoro with a confused face.

"Did you think I was going to let you keep my baby?" Saga questioned with a grin, kissing his blade before sliding it back into its sheath at his side. Zoro laughed awkwardly because yes, he thought it was a present. Zoro then realized what arm Saga had grabbed the sword with and his eyes widened.

"Saga, your arm!"

"What about it?" Saga asked, flexing both arms without difficulty.

"I thought it was paralyzed!" Zoro continued, taking his friend's right arm into his hands and moving it around weirdly.

"This was the only remaining effect of that damned sword, but I'm actually glad. I feel like I have so much more power now!"

Zoro looked up into Saga's face, seeing that his eyes were filled with determination and confidence. He was so happy to see his best friend so happy and smiled, leaning his head on Saga's shoulder. Saga looked down at the other with curiosity and settled with a similar smile, running his hand through the short green hair. There was one thing that bothered Saga however, but he didn't really want to ask. He knew he wouldn't get any answer if he didn't try though, and so he took a breath and questioned.

"Zoro..."

"Hmm?"

"That scar on your eye.." Zoro sighed at this and decided to at least say something.

"It's a secret, alright?"

Saga nodded slowly and looked off at the Thousand Sunny while gently rubbing Zoro's shoulder and neck. He had seen pictures of the ship in the newspapers and such, but it was truly a magnificent work of art in person, even if he was looking at it from afar. Saga also thought about all the tiny little changes in Zoro: his clothes, his more child-like attitude, his longer hair, and that scar.. but changes would be expected over a 4 year absence, right? The white-haired man leaned his head on top of Zoro's with a gentle sigh. There was a slight rustle of the leaves with the salty summer breeze, carrying an odd noise upon it. Saga lifted his head to look down the hill, curious as to what the sound was. Zoro was nearly asleep and didn't even notice till Saga moved. The two sat there silently, listening closely. Then they saw him...

"ZOROOOOO!"

Zoro frowned with an annoyed expression as he stood up, waiting to intercept an angry Luffy that ran up and tackled him. Saga scooted away from the two with wide eyes, unsure what exactly was going on. Luffy stood up and looked down at Zoro with a pouty face.

"Why'd you just tie me up when you were going somewhere to see someone?! Adventure is a man's romance, but you kept me from it, Zoro!" Luffy whined, dropping to his knees on Zoro's chest, making the first mate gasp for air. Saga stood up and backed away a bit, confused about Zoro and Luffy's relationship, other then captain and first-mate. Meanwhile Zoro lay motionless under Luffy, not exactly knowing what to say to either of the men with him. So, he pushed Luffy off his chest and sat up with a sigh.

"Sorry, Luffy. This is Saga. You remember him, right?" Luffy squinted as he thought for a moment while kneeling on the ground, and then nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that one guy who got possessed by a sword! I remember!" Luffy exclaimed, amazed at his own surprising memory of Saga. Saga sweatdropped and sighed, annoyed with people remembering him by that one embarrassing fact.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on board the Sunny-Go, Robin secretly spied on the two missing crew-mates with her devil fruit powers and laughed lightly to herself as Luffy stormed up the hillside to Zoro and Saga. Sanji was secretly imagining that Zoro got lost and was killed by some sort of wild beast as the chef made lunch for everyone, and Usopp tried looking for the two on the island with his goggles. Franky was sealing up the crack in the mast from the flying-katana and Nami and Chopper listened to Brook's song about adventure on an uninhabited island with flying swords.

"Robin-chwan don't think I didn't hear that lovely laugh of yours~! What are you giggling about, my love~?" Sanji swooned as he burst through the kitchen door to bring out cool beverages for his princesses. Robin merely smiled innocently up at Sanji as she left out more than a bit of truth in her response.

"I'm just watching Zoro and Luffy stumble through the wilderness, that's all."

"Pff, serves them right," Sanji mumbled as he walked off in Nami's direction.

* * *

"Um... nice to see you again, Luffy-san," Saga said hesitantly to the black-haired teen, not knowing what else to do. Luffy grinned happily, totally oblivious to the peaceful situation that he had interrupted. Zoro shut his eyes tightly with a vein popping out of his forehead as he slowly leaned in to whisper in Luffy's ear.

"Luffy. You better get back to the ship in 10 seconds or else I'll shove this katana down your throat," Zoro threatened in a barely audible voice as he slowly pulled one of his three swords out of it's sheath. Luffy blinked in innocence at first and after he saw Zoro starting to lift the katana to his mouth he shrieked and rolled backwards down the hill till he hit the side of his head on a palm tree and lay motionless. Zoro couldn't help but let out a small giggle at this and Saga burst out into laughter even though he had no clue what words were whispered.

"Sorry about him," Zoro stated, glaring down at his captain playfully. Saga just swatted it away with a hand and recovered from his laughter, sitting back down next his old friend again, accidentally touching their hands together. Saga attempted to recoil his hand out of instinct, but Zoro grabbed it and pulled the white-haired man on top of him. A red tint of blush appeared on Saga's cheeks as Zoro pulled his face close to his. The scarred man smirked as the other tried to pull away, and locked their lips together in a simple kiss.

"Mmm!?" Saga mumbled, pushing against the ground to try and get away, but Zoro had his arms tightly around him, locking him helplessly in place. Zoro let the kiss go after a few seconds and smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"Sorry. Had to get that out of the way, Saga," Zoro explained, pulling Saga's hair out of it's ponytail and twirled a strand around his finger. Saga could hear his heart rattling against his ribcage and couldn't believe what just happened... he had sort of thought about it before, though.. He smiled and hesitantly lay down in Zoro's arms, his head resting under the other's chin. Zoro grinned in response to this, rubbing the long-haired man's back gently, cooing them both to sleep, warm in the patchy sunlight under the palm trees on the small island, the sea's breeze unsettling their hair as they slept in each other's company.

Luffy woke up from his nap shortly after his first-mate fell asleep, and he wandered up to find the two sleeping in each other's arms. He nearly burst out laughing but realized that would be rude so he settled with a silent grin as he walked back down the hill to launch himself back to the ship. When the others asked where Zoro was, Luffy replied calmly by saying he got lost, but he'll be back tomorrow. Robin nodded with a smile and giggled quietly to herself and she beckoned for Luffy to come and talk to her in private about it: and so they did. From then on, Luffy and Robin always held each other's secrets and had a good time doing so... and Zoro never knew.

* * *

~ + Thank you for readingggg~ and that was for **nekonesan **and all the other Zoro x Saga lovers out there XD reviews are most welcome! + ~


End file.
